


the metal around me

by aribakemono



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Les echa de menos, pero sobre todo le echa de menos.





	the metal around me

**Author's Note:**

> No sé. De esto que escribes a las 3am sin pensar demasiado. Estos dos duelen, pero yo creo en Erik.  
>  _Vuelve a casa._

Charles le echa de menos. Les echa de menos, pero sobre todo _le_ echa de menos.  
  
Como se echa de menos una parte de tu vida, un recuerdo que sigue vivo pero quieres olvidar. Le echa de menos como un disparo, un trozo de sí mismo arrancado de cuajo (el recordatorio constante de sus piernas, todavía no hay una mente con la misma textura, con la misma sensación, hay un eco vacío en su propia cabeza que no puede llenar).  
  
Hace tiempo que dejó de jugar al ajedrez.  
  
[Hank le ofrece una cura a medias y la respuesta es obvia, si no puede llenar el vacío al menos puede dejar de sentirlo].  
  
  
  
  
Erik le echa de menos.  
  
Raven aparece por las noches en su habitación del motel, azul y preciosa y perfecta, esperando que la quieran, pero él es incapaz de no pedírselo; se transforma en el cuerpo de su hermano y se siente repugnante y en paz cuando ella se muerde el labio y le complace y le mira de esa manera, con odio y con asco y con lástima (hunde la mano en el pelo de Charles y es suave, tal y como lo recordaba, y ninguno de los dos dice nada porque qué puede decir que Charles no sepa ya).  
  
Al día siguiente Raven no habla y Erik se concentra en planear su estrategia, en alentarlos a todos y asegurarles de que lo que están haciendo es lo correcto.  
  
[La imagen de Charles en una silla de ruedas llena sus pesadillas, y Erik, cuando los humanos le arrebatan el metal que es lo único que le queda, siente que lo ha conseguido, que al fin tiene lo que se merece].  
  



End file.
